1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the optical testing of objects to be tested—test objects—during production and/or packaging of cigarettes, in particular of cigarette packs and/or blanks for cigarette packs and/or overprints and/or print substrates on or for cigarette packs, with the aid of a suitable testing device. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out such a method.
2. Prior Art
Cigarette packs are tested during the production process with suitable testing devices. Such testing devices generally comprise cameras, which record images of the packs and detect packaging defects by means of suitable methods. The production of cigarettes increasingly requires rapid, efficient adaptation to different products. For example, for the production of different products or brands it is required to produce different cigarette packagings on one the same cigarette packaging machine. In this case, the individual units of the packaging machine must be laboriously adapted to the new pack to be produced. The same applies similarly to the aforementioned testing devices.
It is known from the prior art to store for individual product types or brands machine parameters of the packaging machine, which are retrievable in the case of a change of product. In principle, it is conceivable also to store such feature values specifically for testing devices. In other words, when there is a change of brand, feature values stored for the new brand would be reverted to for the testing device. However, this procedure would already be no longer applicable if a certain brand were to be produced for the first time on a packaging machine. In such a case it is not possible at this stage to revert to feature values stored for the brand. In such a case the testing device would once again have to be laboriously set up “manually”. This requires considerable know-how and extensive experience of the person performing the setup.